


Bugsnax: Bugsnak Krew

by Jacbot



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: After the events of Bugsnax, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, POV of Bugsnax, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacbot/pseuds/Jacbot
Summary: After the fall of Snaxburg and raise of Lizabert and Eggabell, trying to figure out a way to reverse themselves, the Bugsnax grew scared and werry of the two. However, that didn't stop their controlling abilities...well, except for 5 certain snaks...
Relationships: Eggabell Batternugget/Elizabert Megafig, Filbo Fiddlepie/The Journalist, Gramble Gigglefunny/Wiggle Wigglebottom, Snorpy Fizzlebean/Chandlo Funkbun, Triffany Lottablog/Wambus Troubleham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've been addicted to Bugsnax, and I don't even have the game, THAT'S HOW MUCH I LOVE THIS GAME

_Bunger Bunger, bung bung bung, bung_

_Strabby, Strabby!_

_Kweeble, Kweeble, Kweeble-Kweeble-Kweeble!_

_Cheepoof, Cheepoof, Chee-poof_

_Razzby! Razzby! Razzby! Razz-by!_

The five Bugsnax, Bager, Sprout, Kelby, Cheevy, and Razzy (In that order) wandered about the broken island of Snaktooth. They were off to find somewhere to stay for the night, the clouds have been dark all day, and the group didn’t enjoy the rain much. Luckily, the Shimmering Springs had a couple of caves they could stay in to avoid the rain, maybe they could play with the other Kweebles and Razzbies. 

The clouds grew darker as thunder started to rumbled above, causing Sprout, Kelby, and Razzy to cower into Bager. Badger picked up his little companions and tossed them onto his back, making his way through the now broken paths into the Springs. The beach was barren, they could still see Bugsnax running around for hiding places, but they had no interest in coming out to play. It did disappoint the three fruits, but Bager and Cheevy could care, as long as they were dry, and their friends were fine, they were happy. 

They found a nice looking cave, not very big, but enough to settle down inside. Sprout and Razzy helped bring Cheevy down to the ground to rest as Bager and Kelby settled down in the middle of the cave, looking out at the sprinkle of water, announcing it was coming soon. The other three all laid around Bager, Sprout going on top and sitting down on him. He was like a big mattress or pillow, always helped them sleep, even during the earthquakes. 

Lightning struck down from the sky, the thunder coming late to scare around the Kweebles and Razzbies on the beach, the rain making the Peelbugs feel trapped in the hollowed logs. Couldn’t bother Bager any less, although he always had trouble sleeping in general. Even more so after the Grumpuses escaped and Lizabert broke out of her cave. Lizabert scared most Bugsnax, reason why they spent most of their time hiding in bushes, caves, holes, anywhere they could get out of eyesight from her. Sure, she wasn’t in her cave, meaning she couldn’t control any Bugsnax, but she was still a Bugsnak, and being made up of all the rare and legendary Bugsnax on the island, they didn’t dare cross her path. And Eggabell...they didn’t really acknowledge, she was just a part of Lizbert to them, something she controlled, or so they assumed. 

Bager too was afraid of Lizabert, always thinking of her in the back of his mind, but he always worried more about his friends and their safety, but it always drew back to Lizabert. Bager rested his tired eyes as he relaxed into the sand, just letting the rain that crashed the sand soothe his mind. Compared to everything on this island, a thunderstorm was a relaxing thing to experience.


	2. Snax before the storm

Bager snored as water dripped from the palm trees. Sprout and Razzy were already awake and trying to play with the Peelbugs, Sprout teaching Razzy to go into a ball to push them out. Cheevy just watched from the air, seeing them struggle to push the fearful Peelbugs out, having the same results as pushing a closed-door open with a basketball. Kelby yawned before standing up and shaking off the sand off its short fur, waddling out of the cave and under Cheevy. Cheevy and Kelby giggled at Sprout and Razzy’s toil, having no progress in pushing out the resistant Peelbug. They eventually gave up and crawled back to the cave and shook Bager awake, Cheevy and Kelby still by the Peelbug as it rolled out and quickly wormed to another log.

After getting Bager up and rounding up each other, they walked through the Springs, being the only Bugsnax that didn’t cower in petrified fear. The sand was still wet from the night’s rain, water dripping from the leaves above, and the rocks shined and glittered. It felt calming to walk through, gave ease to them all, made them think about the scenery than potential threats. 

Although they were calm and content, they didn’t know what to do next, they were just crossing the island in circles.

_Bunger? Bunger Bung? :/_

_Strabby? Strabby...Strab, Strabby :(_

_Kwee-ble, Kwee-ble...Kweeble Kweeble?_

_Cheepoof...Cheepoof? Chee, Chee, Cheepoof?_

_Bunger...Bunger, Bunger Bunger?_

_Strabby! Strabby, Strabby!_

_Razzby! Razzby, Razzby!_

_Kweeble! Kwee!_

They all agreed to go to the Falls, they never saw Lizabert go over there, and Sprout, Razzy, and Kelby were excited to find other Bugsnax to play with. Kweeble crawled onto Bager’s back as Sprout and Razzy led the way to the falls, at least they would have protected by Mama Mewon. 

The broken paths and blocked alleys made it tricky to get to the falls, however, there were still ways to get into the area, although needing to take many detours. Once they crawled in, they saw many Strabbies, Rootles, Lollives, Inchwraps, Sandopedes, and Ruby Peelbugs playing around and enjoying their time in the falls. The place was almost like a vacation destination, getting away from the dark reality of life. It reminded Bager of a conversation he overheard from a Grumpus, a purple one, talking to a black Grumpus, the one that helped everyone escape the island. But Bager didn’t dwell long on the memory, he joined along to play with his friends, it wasn’t going to last forever after all

While her friends were playing with the Bugs below, Cheevy decided to fly around the island for a bit, maybe she could pick up a new friend. Cheevy flew down and told Bager that she would be back by afternoon before flying high into the air to get a good look at the island below. 

The island looked like it was bigger than before, even the Peak and volcano looked like they grew as well. Smoke blocked the view of what remained of the Boiling Bay, not that she bothered to go to that steaming mess of heat. She hovered down to the Sugerpine Woods, maybe she could pick up a Hunnabee and/or Charmallow, it was a pretty calm area, although it was visited from time to time by the queen.

 _Cheeeeeeeeeepoof!_

Cheepoof hovered inches above the ground as she saw Kwookies and Cinnasnails tracing the land. Kwookies were fun and fast, and Cinnasnails were calming to be around, they were both too fast and slow to be with. She glided around to see if any Hunnabees were around, however, there was only the Bugsnax she’s seen before. She wondered if there could be more Bugsnax, like maybe Gummy Bungers, or Cinnamon Crapples, something that could spice up the Bugsnax that were already here. 

But then she spotted a Snaxsquach, one made out of the Bugsnax of the region instead of the one that’s always seen everywhere. She saw Sprinklepedes and Bopsickles run for cover, Cheevy quickly flew higher into the air. She was afraid of Lizabert, just like the others, but she was **terrified** of Snaxsquatches. Just how Lizabert contorted them into a construct of herself, but then again, what did they do to them? It didn’t make her any braver, she always flew into the air as fast as possible, always getting well out of reach, even if they were made from ground Bugsnax. 

Cheevy started to fly away before she heard the cries of a Hunnabee, she looked down to see the Snaxsqautch quickly chase after. 

_CHEEPOOF!!_

That Hunnabee was going to get caught! Although this Snaxsquatch couldn’t use its wings to fly, it was very tall, and it would be able to leap up and snatch the Bugsnak down and retreat to the Undersnax, bringing it to Lizabert as its prize. Cheevy wanted to do something, but what could she do? She was so light, fragile, she could easily be taken as a prize as well as the Hunnabee. But something kept pushing her to do SOMETHING to help! So she quickly scanned the area for something to stop the Sugerpine Snaxsquatch.

Or maybe...she didn’t have to stop the Snaxsquatch, there was no way to get rid of it, it would just reform again. But she could help the Hunnabee, she could guide her to a place far away that even the Snaxsquatch wouldn’t be able to track!

 _Chee-chee-chee-cheepoof!_ _  
_

She trumpeted as she sped down, sharply dodging the pine trees and making it next to the Hunnabee.

_H-H-H-HUNNABEE-EE-EE!!_

_Chee! Cheepoof!_

Cheevy went in front of the Hunnabee and made her course to the way of the Grove, the Snaxsquatch keeping up the flying bugs. She hoped to cut through the Springs and into the Boiling bay, then circle around and go back and to the grove and into the falls, hopefully recuperating the Hunnabee there. Cheevy could feel her body throb, but not from pain. It was an odd sensation that she never felt before, almost like something was beating against her Cheeto chest from the inside, but Bugsnax don’t have hearts, right?

But she ignored the throbbing for later as they crossed the Springs, maneuvering around the geysers the shot up at them. Unfortunately, the Sugerpine Snaxsquatch wasn’t slowing down, and knew the land quite well. But once they reached the Boiling Bay, the Snaxsquatch started sweating furiously, it became sloppy with its running, and even tripped on debris, drastically losing ground to the two high-flying snacks. By the time they reached the Sands to make sure it wasn’t going to follow them, it already retreated into the ground, and Cheevy made her way to the Falls.

The Bugsnax all helped cool off and calm down the distressed and terrified Hunnabee, scared so much that it shook like she was shivering in ice as she said in the cool grass. Bager praised Cheevy for her bravery and helping another Bugsnak just as Mama Mewon ran out to check up on the frightened snack, her Wee Mewon chasing after to play with the Strabbies and Rootles. 

_Chee-Chee, (Sigh) Chee-Chee Cheepoof?_

_(Sigh) Bunger, Bung Bunger Bun_

Cheevy planned on bring the Hunnabee back to the woods when Mama said she was good to go, but she did have some time to relax herself...or she thought.

There was loud grumbling through the bushes as many Snaxsquatches constructed, about a whole squad of six clones of Snaxsquatches appeared from the ground, with the seventh being the same Snaxsquatch from the Sugerpine Woods. 

_...Chee...poof…_

Cheevy would’ve fainted onto the ground if it wasn’t for the wind keeping her light body in the air. Most of the Bugsnax scattered, only the crew, Mama Mewon, and her kin, standing off like a western movie. Bager’s face scrunched up like he smelled a horrid stench, he hid Sprout, Kelby, and Razzy into a large bush before standing with the Mewons, Cheevy watching from the air and down at the not petrified Hunnabee. Now it wasn’t just one Snaxsquatch, there were **7** , all in one place, and for one goal, the scared, terrified, petrified Hunnabee. 

_H-H-H-HUnNa-B-B-BeE-Ee_

The Wee Mewons charged at the Snaxsquatches, thinking they were playing some kind of team vanquish game, while the Mama and Bager stayed behind to protect the Hunnabee. The Snaxsquatches easily plowed through the Mewons and charged for the Mama, Bager went for a quick tackle, breaking down one that seemed to be the least controlled and aware. But the creature slowly reconstructed as the Sungerpine chased after Bager as he tried to retreat, our fruit friends watching in fear as he ran for his life. 

Cheevy didn’t know what to do, the Hunnabee was too scared to fly, she was too light to carry anyone, and she would easily be overpowered. What was she supposed to do to help? They’re able to reconstruct, they’re strong, and there are many of them!...There’s many of them, there’s many of them! Lizabert has to see through so many eyes at once, if she got distracted enough, she might get too dizzy and retreat! It’ll at least buy Mama some time to take them out. 

_CHEEEEEEEEPOOOOOOOOF!!_

Cheevy swopped down and circled around the Snaxsquatch chasing Bager, quickly leaving and circling the ones attack Mama Mewon. She could tell they were getting dizzy, they were stumbling, they couldn’t look straight, and they completely stopped their attack entirely. 

_CHEEPOOF!!_ _  
_ She yelled at the Snaxsquatches, as menacing as possible to the Sugerpine. It covered its face in defense and ran away with its brethren, Cheevy spun around in triumph as Bunsnax crawled out from the bushes and cheered for her. 

_Bunger! Bunger! Bunger! Bunger!_

Cheevy looked down as they looked up at her, they all cheered their names for her, she could feel herself turn orange with delight. She floated down near Mama Mewon, where the Hunnabee that rested on her back started fluttering her wings and flew up next to Cheevy, rubbing her honey covered body on Cheevy’s cheesy frame. 

_Hunnabee! Hunnabee!_

_///Cheepoof///_

_Hunna-Hunnabee?_

_Cheepoof? Chee-Chee-Poof!_

_Hunnabee...Hunna, Hunnabee :(_

_Poof...Cheepoof, Chee!_

Cheevy gave a soft hug to the saddened Hunnabee, although the Hunnabee denied Cheevy’s request to join their pack, they agreed to visit each other. Before leaving back to the woods, the Hunnabee quickly gave her name in case Cheevy got confused when she came to visit. Although “Hunny” was cliche, what was she supposed to do? Tell her that her name was too cliche?

But she bid her farewell before Bager called her down, collecting the others on his back. 

_Cheepoof? Chee, Chee?_

_Bunger...Bunger, Bunger? Bung Bung?_

_Cheepoof!_

_Raazby!_

_Strabby!_

_Kweeble?_

_...Chee, Chee_

_Kweeb! Kweeble Kweeble!_

Once again, they didn’t have a set goal for the day, but perhaps going to the Bay wouldn’t be such a bad idea…


	3. Sizzling, Sands, and Sorrows pt.1

Bager really didn't like the Sizzlin' Sands, somehow, it felt hotter than the Bay and Gorge combined. But the others always dragged him along, but that didn't mean he did much, just stayed on the more cooler structures. However, the others didn't seem to even care about the heat, Sprout, Razzy, and Kelby just raced the other Razzbies, Cheezers, and even Loaded Spuddies if they were in the mood. Cheevy talked with the Buffalocusts and Lollives, although they were bothered often by annoyed Flapjackaraks, spinning whirlwinds to try and shut them up.

Bager just watched with heat-heavy eyes as Razzy led some Black Razzbies on a chase against Sprout and Kelby, he always wondered how they had so much energy. Sure, Bungers were known for tackling everything they see, but even they had a breaking point, but they seemed to be able to run for days without end. 

_Razzby! Razzby! Razzby!_

_K-Kweeble! Kweeble!_

_Strabby! Strabby! :D_

They were also loud, at least when they were around. But it wasn't a good thing, since if Lizabert got control of a Bugsnak and heard them, she could easily have a Snaxsquatch go after them. But since the incident at the falls, there hasn't been many Snaxsquatches, or even controlled Bugsnax in general. Bager noticed when Bugsnax started wondering the lands again, still careful of where they went, but they didn't just cross to another bush or cave. It made things feel more lively, but there was still a looming feeling over the island, it even started getting to the group that there were no threats for a long time. Was Lizabert planning something? Gathering things to initiate a large attack? They wouldn't put it past her temper.

While the Razzbies took a break from playing tag, Sprout attempted to teach the Cheezers how to roll, like how Gramble thought him. Although being crackers, they didn't roll very well, even rolling on their side didn't work because of their legs. But he did enjoy trying to teach them, it reminded him of the time they spent with Gramble. Rolling through the track to reach the end, playing with his Kweeble friends, sleeping on Gramble without him knowing until morning. 

_Cheezer? Cheezer!_

_Strabby!? Strab...//Strabby//_

_Cheez-Cheez, Cheez-Che.._

_Strabby...Strabby, Strabby Strab.._

_..Cheez?_

_Strabby, Strabby Strabby (Sniff) Strabby..._

Sprout started crying, why did his Papa leave? Did he do something wrong? He helped protect them, he hurt his own kind, **to save him**. Bager wondered over to see what was going on, quickly seeing him crying and the Cheezers confused on why.

**_BUNGER!!!_ **

The Cheezers quickly scattered as Bager came next to the troubled Strabby, the others came around after hearing his roar. 

_Bunger?_

_S-Strab-by (sniff) Strab-b-by_

_Cheepoof..._

_Razz...Razz, Razzby_

The group consoled Sprout, almost like covering him in blankets. They never knew of his past, all that they knew was he was an under-developed Strabby, having his green tip even when "fully maturing". But Sprout never told of his past, neither did they ask about it, he wasn't even sure they knew he was a part of the Grumpuses. Or...at least that's what Sprout thought he was a part of. But he hoped the same wouldn't happen with his friends, but it still scared him. If there was one thing he feared more than Lizbert, was abandonment. Fitting, isn't it?

_CHEEZER!!!_

Many Cheezers, Loaded Spuddies, Flapjackaraks, and Scorpeppers ran across the sand with Buffalocusts and Lollives flying quickly out of the area. Loud thumping shook the sand with many grotesque sounds filling the gaps in the crew's minds.

**_It was Lizabert_ **

Bager quickly scooped up Razzy, Kelby, and Sprout into his tusks and tossed them onto his back, and raced for cover, a dark shadow starting to loom near. The sand kept shaking as they ran to leave, even if they ducked underground, it would still be unsafe. Bager's mind raced as fast as he did, he couldn't believe that she would come here, and on one of the rare occasions that they even visit. He could feel something throb against his chest, it felt terrible, almost like something kept trying to go above water for air, but kept sinking back down. It distracted Bager, making him slightly trip on a half barrier skeleton, but her kept running with two of his friends still on him. 

Sprout tumbled and rolled before planting face-first into the hot sand, heading Bager's galloping and Cheevy's flutter. 

_S-STRABBY!!_

he cried, trying to get them to hear her, but they were already crossing into the Sugerpine Woods. Sprout felt something inside him drop, hitting against his chest like a rock, it felt painful, REALLY painful. It really hurt, he was being abandoned, **again**. Alone again, in a place where Lizabert was coming after him, but his mind was clogged, he felt like he was burning, but he felt like he was frozen as well. tears poured from his eyes as the thundering steps became stronger against the sand, almost like he disrupted quick-sand. A large shadow then covered over him, hearing twisting and turning behind him, he just did what he could. He curled up into a ball, and waited for something to happen, crush, smashed, kicked.

.

..

...

**But nothing happened** **...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third chapter (technically second) in and I'm already doing a two-parter, aren't I a d-


	4. Sizzling, Sands, and Sorrows pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprout wasn't attacked by Elizabert, what happened? Did she have a change of heart, or...

Sprout tiredly opened his eyes, seeing close to nothing in the large dark cave he was in. "Oh! You're awake!" Sprout quickly jumped to his feet and started to run, but got caught by someone and was hushed. The cave was quiet, only being filled by the loud snoring from someone, Sprout turned around in the person's paws and saw it was one of the heads of the Bugsnak Queen, Eggabell. " _Shhhh_ _,_ Liz is sleeping, she won't like that I brought you here," she whispered, putting down Sprout gently, somehow, she seemed familiar to him.

_Stra...bby? Strabby Strabby?_

"Oh! You're in the Undersnax, it was really loud in the Sizzlin' Sands," Eggabell explained, Sprout wasn't shocked she could understand his language, she was a Bugsnak herself after all. "Wait...you look, familiar," Eggabell said, tapping her chin as her horns changed to soda cans, "Wait...Sprout?" she asked, Sprout winked mischievously. "Sprout!!! oh-Sprout! I should've known it was you!" Eggabell said, watching her volume to not awake Lizabert, "Why were you in the Sands little guy?" she asked. 

_Strabby? Stra-bby, Strabby Strabby. Strabby Strabby...Strab, Strabby Strabby...StrabBy.._

Tears started to well up in his eyes, Eggabell scooped up the little guy and gave him a gentle hug, "Oh you poor thing, are you ok? No cuts, bruises, head injuries?" she asked, Sprout shook his head as Eggabell wiped his tears away. "I think I scared your friends too much," she said, feeling ashamed of her actions, "I'm sorry I did that,". Sprout nuzzled up into Eggabell's chest, at least she tried to make up for her mistake, and Sprout couldn't blame them for leaving him behind. "Hey, maybe you can stay here for a while," Eggabell suggested, Sprout gave her a confused look, "What? Liz won't wake up for a while anyway," she said, "Hey! Look what I found when I went into town!". 

A Snaxsquatch rose from the ground with a cracked plastic ball in its makeshift hands, "We found your Buggy Ball! But we couldn't find the laser..."

_STRABBY! STRABBY! STRABBY! STRABBY! STRABBY!_

Sprout excitedly ran up Eggabell's body and onto the cake mid-section, down the candle legs, and up into the Snaxsquatch's hands, looking for the hatch to the ball. Eggabell popped open the hatch and Sprout quickly climbed inside, feeling giddy and looking like a sugar-fed child on Christmas. Eggabell giggled and laugh as Sprout started rolling laps around the cave, having a literal ball in his Buggy ball. "Well, I'm glad you're having fun!" Eggabell said, chuckling as he started doing donuts around one of the candles, they both forgot about their extra guest that was there. 

"Eggabell, what are you laughing about?" Eggabell and Sprout froze, the Snaxsquatch deconstructed and quickly burrowed into the ground, "U-Uh, nothing! Just a...u-um," Eggabell tried to think of an excuse, Sprout shivered as he rolled under Eggabell, trying to hide from where Lizbert might see him. "Bell? Why do you sound so worried?" Lizabert asked, she brought herself down from the top layer of cake and down next to Eggabell, whipping her eyes with her popsicle and can hands. "W-Worried? Me? No! I-I'm not worried! I'm j-just excited!" Eggabell lied, "About what 'Bell?" she asked, "About, u-uh," Eggabell summoned a Snaxsquatch and picked up Sprout.

_Act like a toy!_

Sprout went limp as the Snaxsquatch handed him to Eggabell, "I found Sprouts Buggy Ball!" she said excitedly. "...Is a Strabby inside it?" Lizabert asked, knocking on the ball, "N-No! It's just a plushie!" Eggabell said, "A plushie? Eggabell," Eggabell held her breath. "I didn't know you could sew, it looks very lifelike," Lizabert said, taking the ball in her hands and examining Sprout inside, "Yeah, I mean Yeah! Snopry taught me!" Eggabell said, Sprout was just surprised how stupid Lizabert was being. Could she really not tell that he was a real Bugsnak? They had hiveminds, couldn't she at least sense him? "H-Hey, Liz, can I ask you something?" Eggabell said, twiddling her paws together, "Of course 'Bell, what is it?" she asked. "A-Are there any Bugsnax that you can't sense? Or control?" Eggabell asked, "...Why do you ask?" she asked, eyeing her suspiciously, "Uh, just wondering! I don't r-really control Bugsnax, so...I wanted to know if there were any I couldn't control?" Eggabell said, giving a toothy smile. "...O-K? There aren't certain types of Bugsnax I can't control, it's actually a small group," she said, Sprout tried not to move, but now he was getting worried. "What do you mean?" Eggabell asked, "I don't know why I can't control them anymore, but I controlled them most of the time before everyone left," Lizabert said, Eggabell shot a quick worried glance at Sprout before asking: "W-Which ones?".

"A Bunger, a Razzby, a Kweeble, a Cheepoof, and a Strabby," she said, Sprout felt something beating inside him again, he twitched his eye in pain, trying to not move as best he could. "O-Oh really?" Eggabell said, faking her surprise. "It was actually the same group that protected that Hunnabee, those five I just can't sense for some strange reason," Lizabert said, "That Strabby that's with them also looked strangely familiar too, like I've seen it-" Sprout twitched again, making the ball shake for a moment. Lizabert glanced down at him, looking over him again, "Before..." Lizabert looked at the green tip of his head, the moment her eyes widened in realization, Sprout quickly rolled out of her hands and ran out of the cave. 

Sprout rolled down the halls quickly as the ground shook with Lizabert's rage. He lost his balance and rolled with the rhythm of his ball, knocking off the walls like a marble in a pinball machine. Before he knew it, he was at the drop, floating in the water like a buoy. He tried to roll, but the water wouldn't let him make any progress. The water started to ripple with the impending steps of Lizabert getting near, the pain increased in his chest as he worried more and more. The only way out was up, but how could he get up there, let alone get out of the water? It wasn't long before he was looking up a very, VERY angry Grumpus... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty fun to write, I love Lizabert and Eggabell


	5. Sizzling, Sands, and Sorrows pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sprout's stuck in the water of the drop-down into the Undersnax, and Lizabert is hopping mad that he's down here. How's he going to get himself out? Or maybe he won't be the one to get himself out...

Sprout looked up at the queen in pure fear, the heart-pounding sensation making him spill tears. Sprout just squeezed his eyes shut and waited, like he did in the Sands, except he didn't have hope since Lizabert was in control. 

_HU-NNA-BEEEEEEEEEEE_

Sprout got picked up just as Lizabert tried to stomp his ball, his ball started getting covered in honey, obscuring his vision, but he noticed the Hunnabee was Huney!

_Strabby! Strabby! Strabby!_

Cheevy followed Huney as they left the Undersnax and into the cold Frosted Peak, where Bager was waiting with Daddy Cake-legs. 

_BUNGER!!_

Huney dropped Sprout gently into Bager's tusks, his ball wedging perfectly in the open space. Bager spun him around happily with tears streaming down his buns. He apologized for leaving him behind, he felt so ashamed for leaving him in danger's way. Sprout forgave him, they came back, they saved him, how could he hold a grudge? But the entrance to the Undersnax started to crack and crumble, rumbling crossing the Peak, Lizabert was coming after them. Bager ran down the mountain, but his vision was being blocked by Sprout and his ball, making him hit trees and firepits on the way down. Bager stopped to try and shake Sprout out of his tusks, but he was wedged well into the fries. But time was running out, Lizabert burst out of the mountain and started to face off against the Daddy Cake-legs, already looking like it was about to lose. Huney rolled her eyes and dive-bombed into Sprout's ball, popping him out and into the shallow snow. 

Bager helped Sprout rolled in the snow as Huney and Cheevy followed behind. The Daddy Cake-legs was lifted into the air by Lizabert's legs and thrown down the mountain's side, "Gah!! I hate Bugsnax!" she exclaimed as she saw the group running away. "Liz, wait!" Eggabell pleaded, but Lizabert ignored, she chased after the Snax as Eggabell rested at the top of their body, hoping they were faster than them. 

Bager ran as fast as he could as Sprout rolled in front of him, Huney and Cheevy went off to the Falls to get help from Mama Mewon, but Lizabert was right on Bager and Sprout's tails. It was a good thing there weren't many obstacles in the Gorge, made a clear pathway for the two to follow, but didn't help with the big problem behind them.

_Strabby Strabby!?_

_Bunger Bung!!_

Sprout tried looking for a way to go, they couldn't just go straight for the falls, since most ways were blocked off, it discouraged Liz from going into that area...but maybe there was another place they could go. 

_Strabby Strabby!!_

_BUNG BUNGER!?_

_Strab-Strabby!_

_...Bunger, Bung-Bung-Bung!_

Bager picked up his pace and was right behind Sprout as they headed for the ruins of Snaxburg. 

Huney and Cheevy pleaded with Mama Mewon to help, but she wouldn't budge, she needed to stay in the falls to protect her kin and those that lived inside. Cheevy got fed up with the overgrown melon and flew off the Gordge to try and help, Huney followed behind, worried about what they could do against Lizabert. But as they reached the town, they saw Bager and Sprout running underneath them with Lizabert still running behind, slowing down from exhaustion but still enough to keep up. Huney watched from above as Cheevy flew down to Bager. 

_Cheepoof-poof!?_

_Bunger Bunger Bung! Bunger Bung-Bung-Bung_

_Chee-Chee Cheepoof-poof!?_

Bager just stared at her with hope in his eyes, it was their only chance, and even she knew that. She nodded and flew back up with Huney, telling her their plan of action. 

They made it into the Grove and headed for the high cliff by the sea, they hopped that their plan was going to work, but even Sprout wasn't fully confidant in his plan. The land was rockier and blocked off by logs, Bager had to grab Sprout and carry him to the cliff, at this point, Lizabert was practically hovering over them. the sun was starting to hide behind the horizon as they reached the fallen bridge, Lizabert scrapped to a stop as Bager took a leap of faith. "What the-What are they doing!?" Lizabert asked as they fell down, but then they rose with many Lollives, Sweetieflies, and Charmallows fluttered out from the trench, with Huney holding Bager and Sprout on her back as Cheevy pretended to help lift her up. Eggabell couldn't help but laugh at the display, it was so out of her expectation, but it was a colorful way to get away from them. 

"If only they were made of Scoppy Banoopies huh, Liz?" Eggabell asked, playfully nudging her shoulder with a smirk, although started to fade when she didn't respond. "Liz? Lizabert?" Eggabell asked, waving her hand in front of her face before getting a good look at her face, she was mesmerized by the Bugsnax. "Liz, are you, uh, oh whatever," Eggabell gave up, she brought herself to the back of their body and waved at Sprout, "I hope to see you around buddy!" she called to him. Sprout waved a leaf goodbye to her as the others were confused about who she was talking to, and why she even said that. 

They rested in a little stick tent in the Sugarpine Woods, Hunnabee laid close to Cheevy, and Razzby, Kelby, and Bager all slept right next to Sprout as he got comfy in his Buggy Ball. He was glad to still have his friends, and even though he still felt betrayed about being left behind. He still held hope that Gramble would return, and maybe he could be taught some new tricks, or maybe...

He can teach him some of his own Bugsnax tricks 


	6. Camp Snak

Bager helped the Rainbow Sweetieflies and Hunnabees gather wood while Charmallows helped light a campfire for the night, the sun about to retire. Razzy played with the orange Peelbugs and Sprinklepedes while Kelby sat on top of Cheevy and next to the fire, the wind was blowing hard tonight, and she would surely fly away if not having any weight on her. After a couple of days of staying low in the Gorge, Bay, and Springs, they decided to come out and hang out with Huney and her pals in the Woods, after all, who doesn't like a good camping trip? Well, no tents, food, drinks, activities, etc., etc. But still, it was a cool and calm night in the Woods. 

_Bunger, Bunger, Bunger, Bung Bung Bung Bung_

_Sweetiefly, Sweetiefly, Sweetie Sweetie, Sweetiefly_

_Hunnabee, Hunnabee, Hunna-Hunna-Hunna-Hu-nna-bee_

the three just sang to themselves as they threw the dry sticks into the now raging storm, making Cheevy and Kelby open their eyes to the sudden increase in heat, but quickly fell back to sleep. They didn't do much today, but just crossing to the Woods was tiring, and they didn't even have adrenaline helping them, one of the times Sprout wouldn't mind a Snaxsquatch chase. It seemed to be a recurring thing, they just keep seeing Snaxsquatches, but since it happened so often, it felt more like a game than a potential danger. Heck, Cheevy was cheeky once and got a pack of Lollives to hang a Boiling Bay Snaxsquatch from a tree in the Woods, they could practically hear Lizabert's screaming from the Peak. huney giggled to herself when recalling the memory, she didn't believe her story until Cheevy showed her, and even then, she found it hard to believe they hung a full-sized Snaxsqautch in a tree, it was hysterical. 

Bager sat down next to the two sleeping bugs as Razzy ran by, stopping for a moment to catch his breath scanning the area.

_Huff...Razz...Puff...by......Razzby? Razz-Razz?_

_Bunger?_

_Razzy-Razzby, Razz-Razz-by_

_...Bung, Bunger Bunger?_

Bager stood up and scanned around with the confused Razzby, where was Sprout? He just up and vanished, gone without even a mark on the dirt. The wind howled as the trees swayed, the Rainbow Sweetieflies and Charmallows came by the campfire to stay warm and to not fly away. Peelbugs and Sprinklepedes went under their wings as they shivered from the cold. Bager and Razzy exchanged worried looks as the sky started to cloud, now wasn't a good time for a storm. They needed to find Sprout before something starts, who knows how separated they'll be at the end of it? But where on Snaktooth could he be?

_Wow, the winds really going ain't it? Sure you're ok being here bud?_

_Strabby Strabby!_

the Snaxsquatch patted his little head and gave a mutated laugh, Eggabell has been getting the hang of mind-control and has even constructed her own Snaxsquatch, although small and very unstable, but still durable enough to withstand the howling wind. Sprout thought he could withstand the wind while in his Buggy Ball, especially since he found the spike attachment, Eggabell helping him attach it from her Snaxsquatch. Although the spikes were dulled down to where they can't stab anything, it was enough to penetrate the earth and use it to get around. 

_Well, I don't think I'll be good if you were alone, but I don't know how long I'll have connection to these Bugsnax...or until Liz knows what I'm doing_

Sprout giggled as they heard thunder above. 

_(Sigh) Please don't tell me it's about to rain_

Eggabell whined, the Snaxsquatch giving in inhuman wale as lightning cracked in the grey clouds. Sprout gave a groan, he didn't like rain either, and on a day they're out of a cave for once, the rain was going to ruin their parade. the Snaxsquatch scooped Sprout into its arms and brushed his head, keeping an eye on the sky, Sprout always loved attention, one of the reasons he recruited Razzy into their crew. Someone like him, someone to play with, someone like him. Kelby was there for Cheevy's sake, keeping her on the ground. 

The wind kept howling as the trees cracked in protest, it felt sharp on Snaxsuatch's face. 

_Oh wow, this wind is really picking up, I can hear it from the cave_

The Snaxsquatch shielded its face from the wind, it was almost like wolves invaded the woods. Maybe going back would be a good idea, this must be a nightmare for Cheevy.

_Strabby Strabby, Strab-Strabby Strabby_

_Yeah, it might be better if you got back to your friends before I lose connection_

The Snaxsquatch picked up Sprout's Buggy Ball and started heading to where Sprout led it. The wind felt like bags of sand, it was almost like going through a snowstorm, but now, lightning crackled in the snow's place. Lightning struck around them, but not a drop of water from above, Sprout started getting scared, the dark, the wind, the lightning, all from inside his ball. A lightning bolt struck a tree next to them, it erupted in fire as it fell down in from of them. The fire slowly spread to the other trees, Sprout started to roll on the ground from the Snaxsquatch's surprise, tumbling with the direction of the wind. 

The Snaxsquatch tried to run after him, but it tripped and crumbled apart, retreating into the ground. Sprout felt like clothes in a washing machine, it felt so nauseating, if he had a mouth, he surely would've puked. He then hit the bark of a tree as thunder screamed from above, he spun his eyes dizzily for about ten seconds before getting his bearings, seeing a Strabby looking figure in front of him, upside down.

_Razzby? Razzby?_

_StRaBbY...sTrAbBy..._

Razzy poked around trying to find the hatch to get inside as Bager and Kelby came over, bager just quickly tackled the ball and the hatch clicked open like a pen. Bager carefully scooped Sprout out of his ball and placed him next to Kelby as Razzy hopped on, they needed to get back with the other Bugsnax. 

Bager tiredly flopped on his stomach, next to the other Rainbow Sweetieflies and Hunnabees, Huney laying ontop of Cheevy, although they were in a cave. Bager wondered why Sprout was in a ball, did someone lock him in there? Did he find it? He'd have to ask another time, it was time for another night in a cave, but at least they had others with them.

A Snaxsquatch watched from the trees as a poorly constructed one rose behind it.

_Just leave them be_

_Why should I?_

_They're not hurting us_

_But they could..._

_We strike more fear into them than they do to you!_

_Good, they get to feel how I felt when they **crawled down my throat**_

_Please?_ _What would hurting them even accomplish?: There's many of them, Liz, you can't take them all out_

_...Fine, I'll leave them alone...for now_


	7. A Sticky, Sweet, Cheevy Date pt.1

_Razzby Razzby?~_

_Chee-Chee-Chee!!_

_(Giggle) Razzby Razbby Razz-by! Razzby Razzby Razz-by!_

Razzy kept poking fun at Cheevy as they rested atop a high stone mountain in the Falls where Cheevy looked at the Woods. For the past couple of days, Cheevy kept going over to the Woods to hang out with Huney, even sometimes bringing little rocks that she found by the Springs. Bager, Kelby, and Sprout never minded her frequent visits, Sprout kept getting lost and side-tracked, so it gave them one less Snak to worry about. But Razzy picked up quickly from her little play-dates, starting to talk about Huney to have Cheevy glow a shallow dark orange. Singing little songs about them kissing to then get chased around by her, he even threatened to tell Huney about it, leading Cheevy to plead him to not do it. 

_Razzby Razzby Razz-by! Razzby Razzby Razz-_

Cheevy knocked him off the top and flew down to where he landed in a bush, maybe this would shut him up. Cheevy just flew away in anger, the others weren't too far, he would find his way to them. Cheevy decided to fly up to the Peak, sure, it was cold, but she wanted to do up and see Daddy Cake-legs anyways, he got pretty banged up when they got Sprout out of the Undersnax. While flying over, she looked down over the cross between the Grove and the Falls, she spotted Lizbert and Eggabell next to the Falling River. Maybe annoying Lizbert would cheer her up, Bager would scold her for ruining someone else's day just to make her day better. But Bungers don't have wings, do they? 

_Cheepoof!_

She did a quick circle around Lizbert's head before circling above them, but Lizbert only glared as she stared above. Eggabell waved to her, Lizbert just looked plain annoyed, "Don't wave Egg," she gritted through her teeth, Eggabell comically slowly lowered her arm with an embarrassed grin. Cheevy just gave a wink to the two and flew off to the high Peaks, surprisingly, there were many Chillynillies flying around the peaks, like a hive of bees flying around their home. Cheevy start to worry, was there something wrong? She flew over to a hovering group of panicking Chillynillies.

_Cheepoof? Chee-Chee?_

_C-C-Chillynilly! Chill-Nill-Nilly!_

Sick? Daddy Cake-legs was sick? How? He lived in the coldest place on the island, how did he get a cold? But it didn't seem that it was easily curable, and they said he was getting worse by the minute, and they've been scrambling to find something to help since dawn. They were thinking of going to the Woods to see if there were any sweets that could help him, but they were afraid of melting from the heat. 

_Che-Chee-Chee-Cheeee! Cheepoof-poof!_

Cheevy volunteered to go down there and find anything they needed. They requested to find a Big Bopsicle, three Bopsicles, a Cinnasnail, and a Hunnabee, Cheevy felt that heartbeat sensation again in her chest, it felt ticklish, making her giggle as she glided down to pine trees below. At least now she had an excuse to be with huney today. 

She saw Huney with a bunch of the Woods inhabitants in a large clearing next to Snorpy's cabin, it looked like they were having a party. 

_Cheepoof!_

Huney looked up from her conversation with some Rainbow Sweetieflies and spotted Cheevy as she hovered down.

_Che-Che-Cheepoof! Chee-Chee Cheepoof, Cheepoof, Cheepoof, Che Cheepoof!_

_Hunnabee? Hunna bee?_

_Cheepoof! Chee-poof!_

_Hunnabee!? Hunna!?_

_Cheepoof! Chee-Chee-Chee!_

They couldn't waste any time, Daddy Cake-legs was getting worse as they spoke, they needed to round up the Bugsnax they needed. Hunnabee planned to get the Bopsicles while Cheevy gets a Cinnasnail, one of the few Bugsnax she had a chance to carry without just falling like a rock. Luckily, the slow buggers were everywhere in the Woods, not hard to catch either, so her job was practically done, but it would be good if she brought the Cinnasnail to the Peak now, she went as slow as an under-powered toothbrush.

She swooped into the cave of Daddy Cake-leg's and saw him on the floor, not even bothering to support himself with his legs, just flat out a sitting birthday-cake. By the entrance of the cave, Cheeries, Banoppers, and Aggrolls seemed to be making some kind of blue concoction in a large ice pit like a witch's Cauldron. The Banoppers quickly told her to drop the Cinnasnail into the blue liquid, Cheepoof didn't hesitate to drop the snail in as it dive-bombed into the blue slop, making it now turn brown. Cheevy didn't think much of it as she flew out of the cave and back to the Woods, but she maneuvered around the sugar-pine-trees. 

What happened to the Cinnasnail? Did it die? They said they needed a Hunnbee...

Cheevy thought of the worst and went to find her to see if they could find a different Hunnabee, but she doubted she would be able to convince her not to.

_HUNNABEE!!!_

Cheevy heard Huney's screaming below, seeing that hostile Bopsicles and Charmallows surrounded Huney, three small Bopsicles, and one Big Bopsicle. The hostile Snax were twitchy, they were focused, and Cheevy even saw that their eyes were dilated. There were many of them, 5 of each, ground and air support, what was Cheevy to do?

_Cheepoof?_

Cheevy turned around to see her cousins of white and flamin' Cheepoofs, they seemed worried about who just yelled in the Woods and came to investigate. After a quick lookover, Cheevy realized they were the White Fast and Flamin' Cheepoof race teams, the fastest Cheepoofs on the island, although she didn't know until she visited the Sizzlin' Sands after the earthquakes. 

_Chee-Chee-Cheepoof! Cheepoof!_

She looked down at her friend as the others did the same, seeing the same frightening sight. Sure, Bugsnax had brawls, but they looked hungry for Snak-Matter, and they never saw that before in a Bugsnak's eyes...until now.

They agreed to help, bud they needed to be careful to not get harmed by the hungry hostile Snax. Cheevy led the way as the teams went with her, she said she would get Huney and the Bopsicles away as they distract the Charmallows and Bopsicles. They quickly caught their attention and they chased after, Cheevy quickly got Huney's attention, and she didn't need to exchange one _"_ _Poof"_ for her to grab the Snax on her back and follow Cheevy. However, they didn't get off the hook yet... _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I was burnt out on this one


End file.
